Chomp/Armor
Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Triceratops *Name: Chomp (ガブ Gabu) *Owner: Max (D-Team) *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 690 **Rock/Paper: 430 *Type: Strength Type *Card Rarity: Gold *Ultimate Move: Ultimate Thunder *Other: Like all armored arcade dinosaurs, he gains his armor after he battles enough to fill the bar at the bottom of the screen, using his Ultimate Move on the next win. The bar to use the Move again recharges quicker once he has his armor. Availability Like all armored dinosaurs, he was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 1st Edition (New; DT01-竜) *Gekizan 2nd Edition (DT03-竜) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (DT03-竜) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (DT09-竜) *3D image edition (DT15-竜) *Kakushin 1st Edition (DT21-竜) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (DT27-竜) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (DT33-竜 Featured Character: Max) *Kakushin 4th Edition (DT39-竜) Chomp DinoTector Armor Card 7.gif|DinoTector Chomp arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Chomp Card (DinoTector Armor) 3.png|Back of DinoTector Chomp arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Chomp DinoTector Armor Card Geki 2nd.gif|DinoTector Chomp arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Chomp DinoTector Armor Card 6.gif|DinoTector Chomp arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Chomp Card (DinoTector Armor) 2.jpg|Back of DinoTector Chomp arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Chomp DinoTector Armor Card 5.gif|DinoTector Chomp arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Chomp Card (DinoTector Armor) 6.png|Back of DinoTector Chomp arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Chomp DinoTector Armor Card 4.gif|DinoTector Chomp arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Chomp DinoTector Armor Card 3.gif|DinoTector Chomp arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Chomp Card (DinoTector Armor) 1.png|Back of DinoTector Chomp arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Chomp Card (DinoTector Armor) 4.jpg|Back of DinoTector Chomp arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Chomp DinoTector Armor Card 2.gif|DinoTector Chomp arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Chomp Card (DinoTector Armor) 5.jpg|Back of DinoTector Chomp arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team) *Debut: There's No Place Like Rome **Appeared In: 54, 58-63, 65-66, 68, 70-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Yangchuanosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Tupuxuara (by defeating Shantungosaurus), Mapusaurus, Achelousaurus, Lanzhousaurus, Baryonyx, Pentaceratops, Pachyrhinosaurus, Genie (with Ace), Rajasaurus, Anchiceratops, Gigas (with Ace and Spiny), Cryolophosaurus, Maximus & Armatus (with Ace and Paris), Apatosaurus (with Ace and Paris) *Other: Chomp can use Ultimate Thunder only when in this form. His was the first DinoTector form used overall, debuting shortly after Dr. Z finished the Element Boosters to finish his battle with Sheer's Yangchuanosaurus. It is typically used as his main battling form once acquired. Move Cards ;Ultimate Thunder :Chomp charges up with lightning, stuns his opponent in place with a lightning bolt, then his tail armor propels him forward like a jet, ramming into them with a ball of electricity before tossing them away! Provided by Dr. Z. ;Plasma Anchor :Chomp tosses an anchor of electricity to snag his opponent, then pulls them up and around through the air before slamming them into the ground! Provided by Dr. Z. ;Lightning Spear :Chomp rams his opponent, pushing them into the air, when a burst of electricity shoots a spear of lighting through them! He sometimes uses it against opponents already airborne. ;Gatling Spark :Chomp gets charged with electricity, then races up and rapidly pricks his opponent with his horns, jolting them with electricity faster and faster until he slams them away with a final hit! Likely provided by Dr. Z. ;Lightning Strike :Chomp charges a ball of electricity between his horns, then shoot a bolt of lightning at his opponent! ;Thunder Driver :Chomp rams and tosses his opponent into the air, getting charged with electricity before leaping up above them and spinning to drill them into the ground! Likely provided by Dr. Z. ;Final Thunder :Chomp slams his opponent into the ground with his tail before flinging them into the air. He hits them with a bolt of lightning from his horns before an arc of seven electricity balls form over him and become pikes that shoot off and rapid-fire hit the opponent in midair! Provided by Dr. Z. TCG Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000, 1900 (PP1) *Level: - *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKS2-033/035, DKDS-084/100, DKDS-097/100, DKTA-084/100, SAS-078/100, PP1-003/006, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare (DKS2), Gold Rare (DKDS-SAS), Colossal Rare (DKDS), Colossal Exclusive (PP1), Thai Common (DKJC) *Other: As a Dinotector Dinosaur, it can only be summoned by being placed on top of a small form Chomp with the On ability. His card from the Jurassic Clash booster set is unreadable, so its abilities are unknown. *Abilities: ;Master (all) :This Dinosaur can use all Lightning Super Moves. ;Power (DKDS) :If this Dinosaur uses an Ultimate Super Move, it gains a extra +500 Power for that battle. (An Ultimate Super Move is any Super Move with "Ultimate" in its name.) ;of Justice (DKTA) :When this Dinosaur battles a level 6 or higher Spectral Armor Dinosaur, this Dinosaur gains +500 Power during that battle. ;Unification (SAS) :At the end of your turn, if you have "Paris (Battle Mode)" or "Ace (Battle Mode)" in play, you can choose a "Paris" or "Ace" in your deck and put it in your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Shield (PP1) :When this Dinosaur is attacked, you can reveal your hand. If all the cards revealed are Lightning cards, this Dinosaur has 2200 Power during that battle. Triceratops - Chomp DinoTector TCG Card 2-DKDS-Collosal.png|Chomp (Dinotector) Colossal Rare TCG card (DKDS) Triceratops - Chomp DinoTector TCG Card 3-DKTA.jpg|Chomp (Dinotector) TCG card (DKTA) l1chomp078-100-chomp-dinotecteur.jpg|Chomp (Dinotector) TCG card (SAS) (French) l1chompScreen shot 2011-10-14 at 2.13.00 PM.png|Chomp (Dinotector) TCG card (PP1) (French) DKJC Chomp Dinotector TCG card.png|Chomp (Dinotector) TCG card (DKJC) (Thai) Gallery Triceratops_armor.jpg|full-sized DinoTector Chomp Chomp (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Chomp summoned with DinoTector Armor Trike_Armor.png|full view of DinoTector Chomp's pose in anime summoning screen Ultimate Thunder TCG Card.jpg|Ultimate Thunder TCG card (featuring DinoTector Chomp) Videos Lightning Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:D-Team Category:TCG Category:Element Booster Dinosaurs Category:Male Category:Characters